


Friday night game

by MirrorMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football, M/M, Marching Band, Popular Dean, and the piano, castiel play the clarinet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMind/pseuds/MirrorMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are seniors at Angel High School. Dean is the captain of the football team. Castiel is the captain of the Marchin band. Its a classic boy 1 likes boy2 and boy2 likes boy 1 but neither of them know. Well that gets solve reatively quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue eyed Angel

Chapter 1 Blue eyed Angel

>Tonight was the night everyone was waiting for, the last game of the season. Angels vs. The Hounds. Dean looked up from his streaching when he heard the in-time clcks of the band's snare drums and the footsteps of a hundred and fifty pair of feet. And by the cheers going on from the stands so did everyone else. Angel highschool had the best band in all of kansas and the surrounding states.

Dean had gone to every competetion. Not for the band itself, though they were pretty damn amazing, no he went for the 6ft raven-haired eyes- as- blue- as -the -sky clarinet god. Dean had seen him in the hallways and in the lybrary, he even said hi once. Once. He was just so fucking gorgous. And his voice was like honey gravle. Dean had done his research too, he found out that this motherfucker's name was Castiel, he was first chair clarinet, he played the piano like a fucking pro, he's made some of his own musical pieces, he was gay (fucking yes!), and he was as shy as a puppy geting his monthly shots. The one time Dean got up the corage to say hi the guy had quickly said hi back then ran off. 

The clicking of the snare drums getting louder snapped Dean out of his thoughts. The band had reached the track feild and was marching their way to the stands. By doing so they passed by the football team who were cheering them on. Dean quickly searched for the clarinets and his god. There! He found him, dressed in the black pants and white and gold jacket and breastplate with perfectly shined shoes that was the Angel High Marching Band uniform. God he looked amazing. His pants were sinfully tight where as with everyone else was a little on the baggy side. And under the hat that was white and gold rimmed to repreasent a halo was that black mop of hair and those peircing blue eyes... that were looking straight at him!! By the time he relized this the guy had already turned to walk up the stairs of the blechers and his coach was yelling someting at him.

"Winchester! Get over here!" 

"Yes Sir!" Dean turned around quickly and tried not to think to much about those blues eyes.


	2. Green eyed god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's point of view.

Incpection was at 5:30 sharp then marchin formation was set up and they would march down to the football field and play the national anthem in the stands. The directors were making the last checks of uniform and almost everyone was in formation already. The excitement was high and even the freshman were forgetting their inevetable nerves regarding the half time show. Castiel just stood there holding his clarinet that had served him for the better part of ten years. He had seen this all before, this was after all his last football game. He still had concert band he supposed, but it was like saying good bye to an old friend. It had been fun, heck he would still have fun tonight but he was going to miss it. Just then the band director came over to him.

"Everyone is in order,Castiel , call them to." Castiel nodded, he was after all the band capton. He cleared his throught then let out a deep,

"Band! Attention!" And in response everyone said,

"One!" And got into position to march. When he saw everything was in order castiel yelled,

"Mark, Time, Mark, Step!" And they were off, the snares keeping them in time. Marching was second nature to Castiel by now so he didnt have to pay attention as much as the freshmen. He let his mind wonder and it landed on a pair of green eyes. Dean winchester, whom he had been penning over sense freshman year. He would be playing tonight, no definite position on the field cause he was just that good. He snapped out of his thought when the track field came into view. The snares were the first to step up then the trumbones and baritones, next the trumpets and base drums, then the all the saxes. It was the clarinet's turn and Castiel yelled out,

"Step!" Snapping out one of the freshmen, Sam he thinks, from his thoughts and reminding him to step. He propably would've fallen. The track field is their path to the stands, it wraps around the whole football field just like any other football field. Castiel's eyes scim over the cheering football player till he finds number 67, Dean winchester. And he's already looking at him! Castiel looks back until they make eye contact. Castiel blushes and looks away. They've made it to the stands so he starts climbing them. Castiel had never worked up the corage to talk to the handsom man. Only settled for the ocasional siteing in the hallway or lybrary and then one day Dean had come over to him and said hi. And castiel had ran away like a girl. To this day he thinks about what would've happened if he had stayed and had a conversation. But it was too late Dean probably thought he was a weirdo that spent to much time with his clarinet and piano. Castiel sigh then got set to play the national anthem.


	3. Play Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know "play ball" is used for baseball but this is a alternate universe fick so i guess im making it ultra alternate. Any whooo... this is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. I thought this was a cute chapter. The next chapter will be the same thing just from castiel's pov.

When the intercome came on everyone knew what was coming. The national anthem. Dean got into line at the edge of the feild to stand with his team mates. This would be his last highschool national anthem. He smiled, he was glad it would be played by his favorite band. Dean went ahead and put his hand over his heart as he watched the colors getting ready to be presented. The intercome announced,

"Please stand for the national anthem. It will be played by the Angel Highschool Marchng band."

You could hear the slight rustle of instruments being lifted into playing position then the quiet count off for the snare drum. And they were off. Enjoying the song of America. Dean looked over to see some of the other seniors silently crying. Dean turned back to the flags as they marched across the feild. It was truly amazing, the seemingly perfect sound that was the Angel High Marching band. Then the last note rang through out the stadium. At Angel high it was tradition after every national anthem to let one senior from the football team and one senior from the band kick off the game with a "Play Ball!" then the game would begin. It was the last game and since he was the captain he got do the honor. So Dean stepped onto the feild and walked to the middle and waited for one of the seniors of the band to join him. He glanced down at the ground to make sure he was standing where he was supposed to be and when he looked up he saw the filast person he excpected. His clarinet god blushing like crazy, probably because of all the eyes on him. He took his marching hat off and tucked it under his right arm. God his bed hair was amazing. And just too make it better he ran a hand through it making it stick up every witch way. Finally, Castiel reached the middle of the feild and took his spot to the left of him. Their shoulders brushed and he heard castiel's breath hitched. Then, because of the hitch Dean noticed Castiel's breaths were labored. Not wanting Castiel to freak and vomit Dean whispered,

"Hey, take deep breaths. It'll be over soon, just two words and we can get this show on the road. I'm Dean by the way." Dean glanced at him and saw Castiel give him a small smile.

"I know who you are Dean Winchester, and thank you. I'm not realy fond of large crowds staring at me. Its...unnerving. If that makes sense."

At this point they were waiting for the the crowds to quiet down so Dean guessed they had a minute or two. They were sort of ahead of schedule.

"Sure it does, but I would figure that wouldn't be a problem for you. You know performing and all."

"There is a big difference between marching with 150 other marchers and marching by your self. What is it people say? Safety in numbers?" 

Castiel's breathing had gotten under control but when the crowds finally started quieting down it started picking up again. Dean subtly scooted closer to Castiel and brushed their hands together.

"Hey, its okay. Im here with you. If you want I'll count off so we can say it at the same time."

Dean glanced over at Castiel and saw him quickly nod. The crowds were completely quiet by now, so Dean started to whisper his count off,

"Okay...three...two...one."

Dean felt Castiel inhale deeply so he did the same and together they loudly said,

"PLAY BALL!"

The crowds erupted in cheers. Dean turned to Castiel. They shook hands. Dean may have held on a little too long. Before he could talk himself out of it Dean said,

"Hey, um if you want to, tomarrow my neighborhood is having this big cookout thing they do every year, so if you want, you could come over, if you want." At this point he was babbling and sort of scared that he would say no. But then Castiel said,

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Woah realy?," Castiel nodded, smilng a little, "Cool, well its at 2pm and its casual wear."

Just then the ref's whistle sounded for the team captains to meet on the feild for the coin toss. Dean had to stay for it but Castiel had to get back in the stands and get ready for the fight song. Dean was about to say something but Castiel beat him to it already turning around to walk back to the stands.

"See you tomarrow Dean."

"See ya."

"Okay now gather in a circle, Angels make the call." Dean couldnt help glancing back at the blue eyed angel of Angel high.


	4. Coin toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im actualy in marching band and a little while ago on a saturady we went to competition and won grand freakin campions! Best night of my life. So i decided to update. Again this is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. I dont own any of the characters , only my imagination. Please comment and tell me how im doing. This is only my 2nd fic. But please no flames.

When Castiel finaly reached the clarinet's row he ushered the 15 other clarinets to go by him so he could pass out flip folders. He made sure they all had lyiers (metal things that connect the music to the instrument) then gave them their corresponding music. The he checked all tyeir reeds to make sure they weren't chipped. When he'd done all that he took up his place at the end of the row. He looked over at his friend Bathazar when he felt a nudge at his side. Bathazar looked at him with a very suspicious smile. It was creeping Castiel out a little.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, Cassy, you are the band captain." Castiel was slightly confused by this. He was aware he was band captain, almost the whole band had voted on him the previous year. So he was wondering what Bathazar was trying to get at.

"I'm aware. Sooooo....?"

"Annddd tonight is captains turn to kick off the game." Castiel had almost forgotten.

"Thank you for reminding me, Bathazar, i almost forgot." Bathazar kept looking at him, willing him to see something that castiel didnt see. When he saw castiel wasn't getting it Bathazar said,

"My god Cassy! You and Dean are captains so you two are doing together tonight." Castiel's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small "o" and a blush formed on his cheeks. "Ding dong the man finaly gets it. I have one piece of advise for you cassy." Castiel looked doubtfully at him.

"And what is that?" The blush refusing to go away. Bathazar laughed quickly and slapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"Don't screw it up cause 2thousand people will be watching your every move." Castiel hadn't even thought about that and it scared the shit out of him. He was just about to cuss Bathazar out but the intercome came on, drowning his voice out.

"Please stand for the National Anthem. It will be played by the Angel High Marching Band."

Castiel only had time for a quick, "Damn you, Bathazar", before the snare drum started playing. The National Anthem was Castiel's favorite song to play. When the whole band played it it soared through the stands like a bird and was as smooth as butter. To soon it was over so Castiel put everything he had into the last note. God he loved that song!

"Castiel! Get your butt down there! Its your turn." One of his band directors screamed at him. Castiel handed Bathazar his clarinet and hurried down the stands. When he was almosta at the bottom Castiel heard a faint "Dont screw it up!" And he made the mistake of looking back. A thousand faces all getting ready to look at him. The he made the mistake of looking forward. Another thousand people. Then he looked down and saw one guy. Dean winchester. Castiel thought of the years spent pinning over him. Castiel blushed even harder. This was going to be awkward.

Castiel finaly reached the football field, feeling extremely light-headed so he took off his marching hat and tucked it under his right arm. Thinking he had hat hair Castiel ran his hand through it. 

Okay, he thought, i can do this. All I have to do is say two words as loud as i can and then i can go back to my clarinet and do scales. God! Did i realy just think that. Im such a nerd. Thats probably why Dean will never like me. Im depressing. 

Castiel had reached Dean so he turned and stood beside him. 

Damn, castiel thought, he is gorgeous. Look at those eyes.

Then Castiel looked up in the stadiums

Why are there so many people here? Did they have no life? Lots of people. Im going to puke.

Then Dean spoke. And it was like angles were singing.

 "Hey, take deep breaths. Im here with you. Allwe have to do is say two words and then we can get this show on the road. Im Dean by the way."

Of cource Castiel knew who he was. The whole school knew who he was.

"I know who you are Dean Winchester. And thank you. I'm not realy fond of large crowds staring at me. Its... unnerving. If that makes sense." It was more than unnerving, Castiel thought.

"Sure it does, but I would figure that wouldn't be a problem for you performing and all." If he only knew that every time castiel marched onto a field he had gaggles of butterflies in his stomach. It didn't matter how many time he marched the show he was always afraid he would make a mistake.

"There's a difference between marching with 150 other marchers and marching by yourself. What is it people say? Safety in numbers?" And it was true, instead of having a judge focus on just you you have two judges trying to focus 150 of you.

Their conversation paused and Castiel noticed that the stands were neaarly quiet. On reflex he looked up to see why the were so quiet then he remember they were all witing for them to speak.

It was terrifying.

Castiel started breathing heavily again. Oh god, he thought, what if I mess up? Then angels were singing again.

"Hey, its okay. Im here with you. If you want I'll count off so we say it at the same time."

Dean's words helped calm him down a lot and it was a good idea so Castiel nodded.

"Okay. Three...two...one." Just like right before he plays a note Castiel took a deep breath, and heard Dean take one too, they both said loudly

"PLAY BALL!"

That ws easier than I thought, Castiel thought, now just shake hands. Castiel turned towards dean, and dean towards him. Castiel held out his hand and Dean took it, they shook hands and castiel tried to pull his hand back but Dean held on firmly for a few more seconds THEN let go.

It made Castiel's heart flutter with hope.

Then the angels were at it again.

"Hey, um my neighborhood is having this big cook out thing theo every year and i wonder if you might want to come if you want."

That made Castiel's heart burst with hope.

"Sure, that sounds nice." THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!!!

"Woah, realy?" Did you excpect me to say no? Who would ever say no to you? I'll find them and beat them up, thought castiel, but he just nodded with a smile. "Well its at 2pm and it casual wear."

Then that stupid wistle sounded, reminding castiel that he had to go back to the stands. He turned halfway around and over his shoulder said,

"See you tomarrow, Dean."

"See ya."

It was worth seeing Bathazar's face when he got back and took his clarinet. Castiel looked down on the field and stared at his new, green-eyed hope.

He'd never been more excited for tomarrow.


End file.
